Foreign Stepbrother
by Vinnian F. Hill
Summary: Nate River's mother's dating a rich Russian man and other then the man's son's bad attitude, all is good. At least until Nate's abusive father comes into the picture! And who's this man with the blood red eyes? T for abuse, language and OC death. Starts out as AU. Eventual melloxnear and lots of ooc-ness. ON HIATUS!
1. Meeting each other

Hello, my name is Nate River, I live with my mother, my aunty Miyu and my grandmother in a small house located in Winchester, England. I do not go to school because my family cannot afford it but regardless I self-taught myself to read and write and have exceptional intelligence and knowledge of various subjects.

Mother has been dating a man who previously moved to England from Russia, named Adrik Keehl, for the past four months, and tonight he and his son, Mihael, are coming to dinner to meet aunty Miyu, grandmother, and myself.

I'm really nerves at the moment, I wish my big sister, Kaida, was still alive to talk to.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! The door bell rung; mother hesitantly answered the door and smiles politely to the man and teenager standing behind it, she gestured for them to come inside. The man smiled, walked in and took my mother's hand, but the boy just stood in the doorway staring at his feet and muttering something in Russian that I couldn't understand. Adrik let go of my mother's hand and turned to look at Mihael, when he did he stopped smiling. Mihael looked up, gave his dad a dirty look and crossed his arms.

"Come inside, Mihael." Adrik requested trying to be polite and calm about it, but Mihael didn't move.

"Nyet" Mihael replied, I'm guessing that 'nyet' means 'no'. The tone in his voice made it sound like he has something against us.

"Mihael!" Adrik almost yelled, obviously getting frustrated, but Mihael didn't react, he just continued standing there glaring at his father with his intimidating blue eyes. Those eyes scared me even though Mihael wasn't even looking at me. To say the least, he didn't look like a particularly nice person; not to mention he's probably at least two years older than me, at _least_.

Mother looked over at me, silently telling me to go and talk to the boy. I just pretended I couldn't understand her and continued watching Adrik and Mihael.

"Mihael! You are being very impolite; you were invited to dinner by these nice people so come inside!" Mihael eventually gave up the fight and walked inside, with his head down. I think I heard him angrily muttering something in Russian again, but it's hard to be sure considering he had his head down and his shoulder length blonde hair covering his face.

Both Adrik and Mihael took off their shoes, which I understand to be a Russian tradition as to avoid getting their dinner hosts carpet dirty (I did some re-search at the library) and then Adrik approached mother again. Adrik pulled a diamond necklace out of his pocket and placed it around my mother's neck.

"It's a tradition not to go to someone's house empty handed." Adrik explained in a calm tone, one much different from the tone he was just talking to Mihael in.

Mihael just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. He really didn't seem happy to be here.

Just then aunt Miyu burst into the room and squeaked out what sounded like 'he's so adorable', ran up to Mihael and threw her arms around him. Mihael let out what I would describe as a squeal and pushed aunty Miyu off in a way that he caused himself to go tumbling backwards and onto the floor. Miyu and I just laughed and mother glared at Miyu and said a stern "Stop scaring the guests." Offering Mihael a hand she smiled, Mihael just gave her a skeptical look and got up by his own means.

"So what's her problem?" Mihael asked brushing the imaginary dust off of himself. Mother just stared at him for a few seconds confused by the fact that he was speaking in English, then finally realized the fact that he had asked a question and was staring at her awaiting the answer.

"Miyu's a little umm…."

"slow?" Mihael finished then raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Uh, yes. Slow." Mother was a little unhappy with the word choice but didn't say anything because Mihael seemed amused.

Mother ushered aunt Miyu out of the room and she laughed whilst waving and yelling a happy "See ya Melza!"

Adrik, Mihael and I then all sat down at the table as mother went to get the food, put some plates in front of us and told us to 'dig in'. By now the amusement of aunty Miyu had worn off and Mihael looked angry again, but he said nothing and just sat there and ate dinner.

"So Axel sweaty, how old is Nate?" Adrik looked up from his food and asked mother.

"My son's 13, what about Mihael?" mother replied. Mihael looked up from food looking annoyed, apparently not liking being mentioned in the conversation.

"I'm right here _Axel,_ and I'm 15 thanks!" Mihael stated sounding more irritated than anyone would have thought you could get from a simple question and his father had decided he'd had enough of Mihael's attitude.

Adrik stood up angrily, leaned across the table to try and make eye contact with Mihael and yell "right! I've had enough of this disrespect! You better start showing some manners when they move in!" I thought that Adrik was going to yell in Russian, but I think he yelled in English to make _me _also aware of the arrangements. What a way to be told that you're moving.

Mihael just sat there in shock from his dad's outburst and the new piece of information. But eventually he started to look angrier than I'd seen him so far and stood up yelling.

"HUH! NYET RYVOK!" Mihael yelled.

SLAP!

Mother, who was sitting next to Mihael quickly stood up and slapped him across the face. Mihael just stood there once again shocked out of movement. Eventually Mihael slowly sat back down with his hands in his lap and his head down. From what I could tell his expression stayed in shock the whole time, or was he sad?

Finally after doing absolutely nothing to even make my existents known, I put my hand on Mihael's shoulder in a comforting gesture, considering I'm sitting at the end of the table and therefore he's in reach.

"nee-troh -guy mee-nyah." Mihael said quietly, I assume he was requesting that I remove my hand because his father leant over and gently took my hand off of Mihael's shoulder.

I then to placed my hands in my lap and put my head down attempting to copy Mihael's actions, I smiled a little when Mihael turns his eyes to look at me disapprovingly and then frown when we made eye contact. Amused with the situation I didn't stop there, I frowned back and kept staring at him until he looked away, but I still made sure that if he moved my eyes would catch it.

Mihael lifted his head up and lent back so that he was looking at the ceiling and the back of his neck was on the top of the chair back and let out a sigh. I copied his actions and he looked at me when I sighed and, therefore, I looked back and couldn't help but smile completely at his confused expression.

" ostanovit' idiot" Mihael muttered to me and I laughed knowing that that there was a 99.99% chance he was calling me an idiot, but regardless I copied what he said and was surprised by how well I did on pronouncing the words, considering I barley talk and_ never_ talk in Russian.

I quickly glanced over at Adrik and saw he was smiling at me, he probably thinks Mihael and I are gonna get along just fine. Naïve little piglet.

**Thanks if you made it this far, review if you did PLEASE. And I'm sorry if i bored you but the next one will be Mello's POV, oh! and it should have Matt!**

**Just finished correcting this, there were soooo many spelling errors! and I think that there's stil some grammar ones left :(**

**Nyet=no**

**Ostanovit' idiot= stop idiot (I think that's what it means correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Nee-troh-guy mee-nyah=don't touch me**

**Ryvok=jerk (again correct me if I'm wrong)**


	2. Let's meet Matt

**I sucked at Mello's POV so half way through I switched back to Near's and I'm probably gonna stay on that for the next chapters.**

**REVIEW!**

Privyet, minya zavoot Mihael Keehl, and considering you already know the basic info about me and about my dad's love life, I guess I should tell ya a bit more about myself.

Right, where to start, I'm 15, I speak Russian and English, I moved to England two years ago although I've been studying English for many years, I love chocolate, my mother died two years ago, and dad's already found this money grubbing replacement for her. Yup that would about sum up my life so far!

Last night I met this really annoying kid named Nate, he was such a_ freak _he dressed all white and had white hair, and he _actually_ sort or scared me when he looked at me in the eyes with those round black orbs of his. I can't stop thinking about that guy, and the fact that he had the nerve to even touch me. I heard him speak once, just once (freak) and he sounded so freakin' monotone that if he hadn't smiled at me before hand (scary….) I probably would have thought he was the depressed ghost of an emo kid or something.

Anyway, right now I'm sitting in my bedroom waiting for my best friend, Mail, to arrive. Mail said that he wanted to know _everything _about this other family but I real don't know why he gives a shit, it's not like it's any of his business. Well then again, Mail likes to know _everything_ about my life, creepy.

" Morning, Melza!" Mail yelled happily as he walked into my bedroom and smiled at me.

" Hey, Matty!" I yelled back putting a hand on either side of my mouth in a way that you would if you were yelling across a busy highway, so I could show Mail just noisy he had been when he walked in. Mail started pouting and giving me his puppy dog eyes, so I through a pillow at him. Mail's always been good at puppy dog eyes which is why I nicknamed him Matt, after my old pet dog, well that and because he follows me around like a puppy dog, and Mail calls me Mello as a joke because, apperently, I'm _not so_ Mellow most of the time.

" So, tell me about the family." Matt said enthusiastically, giving me a big smile. I started muttering curse words in Russian and lied back on the bed thinking about where to start. The best thing about Mail is that he's always had a too short of an attention span to pick up on even the most basic of Russian.

" Let's see, the mother didn't like me, the son only spoke once but he didn't seem to like me, the aunty _loved_ me and the grandmother didn't like me." I said with very little emotion but slight amusement in my voice.

"Right, I don't think I need to ask but, what did ya do, Mello?" Matt asked, I ignored the insult and thought about the question for a little bit. There were endless possibilities for why each of them wouldn't like me, so I just stated the most obvious ones.

" I refused to enter the house, I yelled at my dad during dinner, I called the grandmother 'old lady', and I punched the son when he wouldn't listen to my helpful warnings." yup, that about sounded right.

"Son?" Matt asked tilting his head to the side to emphasise his confusion. "Tell me about _him._"

I sighed "his name is Nate, he's this creepy albino looking thing with these big black eyes, he was so freaky and was trying to copy everything I did _just_ to be annoying!" I explained while pulling out a chocolate bar and violently unwrapping it.

Matt sighs "No, Mihael he was probably just trying to be friendly, idiot." Matt whispered the last word but I still caught it.

"Oi! I aint an idiot!" I yelled at Matt standing up from my bed and unintentionally spitting chewed up chocolate on him. "You weren't there! You weren't there!" I yelled, waving my arms like a cartoon character.

"Okay, okay you're not an idiot, just please, swallow your food!" Matt yelled back, wiping his face on a shirt in the pile of clothes on my floor, then calmly stated "All I'm saying is that the kid was probably just trying to have some fun with you. I reckon you should just give him a shot and try and be his friend." Matt was smiling at me again, so I smile back. Like I'm gonna be friend with that creep, if I have to spend time with that weirdo then so be it, but Matt has to too.

I can't wait to introduce these two freaks!

Why do I always attract the weirdos!? Mmmm chocolate.

**Near's POV**

"Near, Near, Near, Na-Near, Near, Near, Na-Near, Near, Near" Aunty Miyu sung to me as I put together a blank puzzle, as I often do in my spear time. Aunty Miyu doesn't call me Nate she calls me Near instead because she's, as Mihael put it, 'slow' and often doesn't call people by their real names, instead something that she finds simpler.

Aunty Miyu seems to have recovered well after mother yelled at her last night for attacking one of our guests. Aunty Miyu really seemed to like Mihael last night and Mihael really seemed to not like Aunty Miyu, or anyone else for that matter.

If Kaida was here I bet she would have gotten along great with Mihael, she was just the sort of person that everyone liked. I miss her so much, sometimes I wonder if she's really looking down at me from heaven like mother says she is. I don't believe in god, but, Kaida deserves to be somewhere nice.

Once a few years ago, just after Kaida died, I had this weird dream. In my dream I was in this weird other world, it looked like it was really dark but I could see perfectly clearly. I felt like I was kneeling in grass except the grass was purple, the sky was clear and I could see every star in the sky. There was nothing but grass as far as my eyes could see, but then suddenly Kaida was sitting in front of me on the grass and she spoke to me.

"_Nate, don't worry I'm fine, I'm happy here." _She smiled at me and grabbed my hand so it was in hers instead of in the purple grass.

"_But mother, grandmother, aunty Miyu and I all miss you!" _I said and unintentionally raised my voice.

"_Don't worry, you'll see me soon."_

And that's all I can remember of that dream, but so far it's given me a sense of peace knowing that Kaida's safe. Besides she said that I'll see her soon.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

It's just aunty Miyu and I home at the moment so I decided that I should answer the door. It frightened me when I did because the last person I wanted ever see again was standing there, staring at me. It was my real dad.

**Near's real dad's back! Please review and tell me what you want him to do and remember he's got to be SCARY! REVIEW AND HELP ME!**

**Sooo many spelling errors!**

**Privyet, minya zavoot=my name is**


	3. I almost forgot, meet the dad

**Sorry about the angst in this chapter!**

**Thanks for the help! and always remember that I love REVIEWS**

SLAP!

That's the sound my dad's hand made as it hit my face so hard that it threw my head to the side. I just stood there with my head still to the side, I didn't even gasp like I probably would have if anyone else had of hit me, but I'm used to him.

I turned my head so I was facing straight again and then I slowly raised my head so I could meet his gaze. "Welcome home, father." I said quietly in my normal monotone voice, because, if I show too much emotion of any sort around anyone, I seem to get hit. That's how it's always been, even if I'm happy, I get hit.

Aunty Miyu suddenly ran into the room and threw her arms around my dad and gave him a big, welcome back, hug. Dad just grunted with disgust and through her off and onto the floor; dads always been strong so I really can't tell if it was the strength of the push and/or impact of the ground or the neglect she received that made aunty Miyu cry but, regardless of what it was, it hurt me to see her cry.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and pulled off of my feet and up to eye level with this monster, this human defect. "Where the hell is your mother! You to me your fucking dead you hear me!" He yelled in my face and I knew that if I didn't answer there would be pain, and if I did answer, there would also be pain, it was unavoidable.

"She-she's on a d-date." I couldn't stop the fear from seeping into my voice; I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain. Sure enough, it came, first there was a punch to the face, then to the gut and then I was lying limp on the floor and I don't remember what happened after that, but judging by the bruises it left, I don't think I want to remember.

Now I'm sitting in my room, it's the middle of the night but I can't sleep, not with all the yelling and banging going on in the other room. I can't believe my dad's back, and I can't believe that mothers actually trying to reason with him and convince him that he should leave, she should know better than anyone that trying to talk to him just ends in pain, but then again, my mother still believes that there's some good inside of him, that's why she was with him not so long ago.

I remember once, years ago, Kaida called the child welfare agency and told them that dad was hitting us. Dad found out and threatened me so I wouldn't tell about the abuse. When mother, father and I, all denied that there was anything wrong in our home the people went away and Kaida was beaten to the point where she was too scared to even talk around dad any more. Thinking back, I regret not speaking up and helping Kaida; I bet if I had, I probably wouldn't be where I am right now, scared and alone. And I'm sure that Kaida wouldn't be where she is, where ever that is.

It's morning right now and I'm still lying in bed awake, even though the yelling and banging stopped hours ago. I think dads still here, so I'm going to have to wait until I at least hear mother get up before I can get up. The last thing I want is to wake dad up.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Oh no, if that's who I think it is, well then I guess I better pray that my dad shows some out of character mercy and at least lets them avoid a comer.

I sneak out of my room and down the hallway to where I can get a good look at whatever happens; and I can't believe it, standing in the door way are Mihael and someone who I assume to be a friend of his, glaring up at my dad. I feel a chill go down my spine and suddenly I can't even move from the fear of what might happen next, what might happen to Mihael.

"Who the hell are you two little brats?"My dad spat at them, obviously angry about being woken up. Mihael just smiled up at him sweetly (truly a sight to be hold) and then answered by asking his own question in a voice just as kind as his smile.

"Excuse us, we're here to speak with Nate. And who might you be?"

"That's none of your god damn business, now piss off." My dad ordered and then slammed the side of his fist into the door frame and waited for the two too leave. But they didn't, they still had a few more questions left to ask.

"OHMYGOD IS NATES MUM CHEATING ON MELZA'S DAD!" Mihael's friend practically screamed and was in an obviously horror stricken state.

Dad suddenly looked furious, he grabbed Mihael by the hair and I watched in horror as he threw him across the room (he isn't a super hero (villain), it's just a very small room) and he slammed into the cabinet on the other side; but much to my surprise Mihael sat up on the ground, not looking scared, but in fact looking furious too.

Mihael stood up and said in an admirably (in my opinion) stern and demanding voice "We wanna' speak to Near!" and then clenched his fists in anger, and just in case dad decided to attack him again. I quickly glanced over at Mihael's friend and was nothing short of shocked to see that he had gotten bored with the situation and had taken out a Nintendo DS from his pocket and was currently engrossed in playing some Mario game instead of watching the fight.

I slowly tiptoed over to the boy playing the DS and stood beside him, and then got so engrossed in examining the boy that I almost didn't even hear Mihael yell out my name, and when I tried to glanced over at him, I instead saw my father's fist about to collide with my face me, and as a result, I was thrown back and into a the wall, and then kicked in the mouth when I fell to the ground.

Although I didn't care about the pain, nor did I care about the blood running down my chin, as I've said before, I'm used to it, I just concentrated on what my dad was saying so I don't anger him more. "Why the hell do you even stay alive you worthless shit! I should have killed you when I killed your whore of a sister!" That was it, I can take the abuse and I can handle the name calling, but how dare he bring up the most unforgivable thing he's ever done in his pointless life. As he drew his leg back for another kick I made a run for it into the kitchen and grabbed a big , sharp, pointy knife, the sort you would see in a horror film and held it out in front of me. Mihael was staring at me in shock and disbelief (I wouldn't have had to grab the knife if he had of helped me instead of just standing like an idiot). I glared at my dad, who was still standing beside the door contemplating what he should do, so I charged at him.

Dad turned and made a run for it out of the house and down the street. I stopped at the door and dropped the knife. I just stood there staring out the door for a little while, shocked by the overwhelming anger I had just felt, and the actions it coursed (pretty risky actions). I didn't even know I could feel anger like that.

I then turned to Mihael, who by now had made his way back across the room and was now standing next to him friend, said friend was staring at me with wide eyes, he had dropped his DS at some point and not yet picked back up. "Dude…. Who the hell was that guy?" Mihael's friend tried to ask calmly, but regardless he sounded just as stunned as he looked. I really didn't want to answer that particular question, so I asked one of my own.

"What's your name?" The boy's eyes widened once again and I assume it was because of the lack of emotion in my voice.

The boy eventually got over his shockedness and smiled at me "My name's Mail, but you, Nate, may call me Matt." Matt then extended his hand for me to shake, so I shook his hand, smiled and said "Well then Matt, you may call me Near. It's nice to meet you."

**Please let me know if you have any ideas for the story! And yes I know I sorta rushed the whole Nears dad thing, BUT i'm planing on bringing him back into the story later.**

**Sooo many mistakes! **


	4. A change of scenery

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! Please review and let me know what your think. thanks!**

Mihael sat on my bed across from Matt and I, who were sitting on the floor, and both of them were staring at me. I liked the look I was getting from Matt a lot better more than the one that I was getting from Mihael.

"You don't have to look so pissed off Melz, ya gonna scare this poor little fella'." As he talked Matt pulled me into his lap, which surprised me, mother had always told me not to trust people so easily. I don't understand why, but it made me feel happy to be sitting there in Matt's lap (not in an inappropriate way), with Mello, as I've heard Matt call him, no longer looking at me so angrily (it was scary).

"Well Near, you definitely surprised us today." Mello said happily after falling backwards onto my bed with a smile. I think they've given up on interrogating me about my father, well, maybe now Mello and I can work more on establishing a slightly more friendly (on his behalf) relationship now, maybe I should voice this opinion.

"Mihael, I was thinking that now that Matt and I are friends, maybe you and I could work on establishing improving our relationship?" Mello sat up and looked at me horrified. Wrong choice of words?

"GROSS MAN! I'm not gay!" Matt sighed then face palmed, obviously irritated by his best friend's stupidity.

"No ardtard, what he means is he wants to become friends." Matt said sounding just as annoyed as he looked.

"YEAH WELL ARDTARD'S NOT A WORD!" Mello yelled much too loudly, as a pathetic attempt at a comeback.

"A little off topic, but anyway." I mumbled to myself and Matt being right next to my mouth(I'm sitting sideways in his lap) heard me and laughed.

Our conversation was ended as quickly as it began when aunty Miyu suddenly came running into the room, smiling, with her arms out for a hug. "NEAR, NEAR, NEAR, NEAR!" Aunty Miyu yelled sounding really scared and suddenly jumped on me and Matt and started crying.

I noticed two things at that moment, one: that Matt's chest can't handle the weight of two other peoples bodies crushing it, so now he's left gasping for air; and two: That aunty Miyu's clothes had blood on them!

"S-sister won't wake up! N-n-nd-and she's all red!" Everything else that happened next that day didn't process properly after that, I don't remember anything after that except for waking up in a hospital chair (the ones beside the patients beds, Matt had called Axel and ambulance) and found out that my mother was dead.

I'm now sitting on a bed in the hospital, staring at my feet. It's early in the morning and I've been sitting here staring at my feet since late last night. the police have already come and gone, but I refused to leave the hospital with them, and definitely refused to talk about what happened at home, I don't want to think about it.

They have no idea what I'm going through; I could barely deal with my sister's death and now my mother!

Aunty Miyu had been asleep in a chair near the bed, but now she's awake and staring at me with sorrow in her big brown eyes.

"So you brush your hair down,

And you let your makeup dry,

Stupid,

You let the ball drop,

Why'd you do it?

Why'd you do it?

You let the bridge burn,

With your secretive timing,

He was a manic depressive named laughing boy,

Named laughing boy"

I sung quietly, I don't see any relevance between the song and the situation, but I felt like singing and it was the only song I could think of.

I hear that Adrik had proposed to mother and that they were supposed to announce their engagement at that dinner Mihael ruined, so I might be sent to live with the Keehl's, but then again, I also might be sent to live with my father, where ever he went. I hope I get to live with Mihael and his family, and then maybe, for the first time since Kaida died, I could feel happy.

"Why Near look so sad? Axel in happy place now, she off with Kaida now." Aunty Miyu grinned at me and I smiled back.

"I-I know, these are tears of joy, I wish I could be in a happy place with Kaida too." I said while still smiling, maybe dad was supposed to kill _me_, and that's what Kaida meant when she said that she'd see me soon.

I was right, thank god, I was right when I assumed that we would be going to live with Adrik and Mihael. They live in a really big house and I'm surprised by the fact that we hadn't already moved in together along with mother back when she was still alive.

Aunty Miyu and I are standing in the doorway with our bags, but not grandmother, she died, did I forget to mention that? Oh well, she was a grumpy old cow anyway, she hit Mihael with her cane when he called her old, when she knew darn well that he was right.

Anyway, Mihael and Matt are standing in the doorway across from us (there's a cute little room between the doorway and the rest of the house), that I assume leads to the hallway, Matt's playing on his DS as usual (I can't believe that after only one morning around him I already knew his daily habits) and Mihael's eating chocolate (not a habit, an obsession) and leaning on the door frame while giving me a rather unkind look. What did I do now? I can understand if he doesn't want me living here but it's not my fault, my mother just died so he could at least pretend that he feels sorry for me.

Adrik smiled at me; well at least some people in that family know how to be kind and welcoming. I looked back over at Mihael and saw that he was staring at his dad looking sort of, well, strange. Maybe he just doesn't understand that he's the only one that doesn't like me?

"Mihael, would you please show Nate to your room where he'll both be staying." Oh now I get it, Mihael and I will be sharing a room, oh joy. Anyway, Mihael frowned, turned around and started walking down the hall without a word, so I followed him not, planning on breaking the barrier of silence.

Mihael stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door to his left and walked in. "This is _my _room, so therefore if you want to live here you must abide by _my_ rules." Mihael grabbed my arm, pulled me into the room and pushed me back to sit on a bed. "Rule one: don't touch m'stuff. Rule two: if I'm in the room with you it means no talking unless Matt or myself happen to ask you something, and rule three: Don't do _anything_ that might piss me off. Are we clear?" I was sort of confused by that last one, doesn't everything piss him off? I wasn't going to ask any questions though, because that would be talking, and I can't do that. So I just sat there quietly.

After dinner Adrik told me that I could have a bath, so I did. Whilst I was in the bath I started to dose off, and ended up falling into a terrifying dream.

_I stood there in horror as dad tried to strip Kaida naked; he was definitely as high as a kite. Kaida was screaming and hitting dad so hard he had bruises and was even bleeding in some parts, I'd always thought that Kaida, strength wise, took after dad. Kaida through a kick, he threw a punch, she fell over, he tore off another article of her clothes, then, Kaida pulled out a pocket knife and dad started to laugh._

_Dad easily got the knife out of Kaida's hand by tickling her (serious moment kind of ruined) and slit her throat. I remember that I screamed next, but I don't remember anything else that happened after that, though I think I was crying._

I opened my eyes with a gasp, I could feel something on my shoulder and I saw something out of the corner of my eye, so I turned just to come eye to eye with Matt, he was sitting beside me, looking worried.

"Ya' okay Near?" Matt asked worriedly, and removed his hand from my wet shoulder. "Ya' been in here a while."

"Yeah, fine. But if I had to complain I'd say the water's too cold." I joked and put on a fake smile; Matt then returned my smile and started to help me climb out of the tub.

**I sorta' just winged this chapter so I could update. So please, let me know what I should do next!**

**I really need to learn to proof read **_**before**_** I update!**

**The song was **_**A Manic Depressive Named Laughing Boy **_**by Modest Mouse.**

_**Cheers!**_


	5. I'm out of ideas so lets sing!

**I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'm completly out of ideas so this stories pretty much all music. Please review and give me ideas or else I can't update**

**I truly despise this chapter. Maybe I'll deleted it? I fail at song fics.**

It's been two weeks since Aunty Miyu and I moved in with Adrik and Mihael, and Mihael is still being very cold towards me, but Matt has been very welcoming so I guess that's good. Lately I've been rather depressed, but I suppose that's to be expected considering my mother and grandmother both recently passed away, but then again, I've never really been one to ever let my emotions take control, so I guess that means I was probably already rather unhappy. I'm hoping that starting school will help to distract me, oh, I didn't tell you? I've been enrolled in a high school. Oh joy.

Mihael and Matt said that they would introduce me to one of their other close friends, Iris. Matt said that Iris is a real bad ass, and then Mihael explained that Iris takes karate lessons after school but she's really good in a fist fight. Iris sounds like a really nice girl so I hope she likes me, I think Mihael would probably get even colder towards me she didn't, but then again she does sound nice.

We're currently getting ready for school and Matt's over to help me to get ready, considering I've never gone to school before and help is obviously too much to ask of Mihael. I'm beginning to grow fond of the redhead, I wish Mihael would be more like him, but once again I'm pretty sure that's too much to ask.

"Oi! Scarlet! (A/N I really suck at insults, don't I?) Leave white out to dress _it's_ self and get over here!" yelled Mihael, who was already dressed, packed and sitting on his bed, eating a chocolate bar, whilst watching something on his laptop with his headphones in.

Matt walked over to him, sat down and took the headphones from his friend. "GRAWESOME! I didn't know she could sing like that!" Matt shouted happily, then turned to me. "You gotta' come and see this, this is that girl we were telln' ya about!"

I got up and walked over and stood beside the bed to see what Matt was so excited about. The girl on the computer screen had long black hair and a front fringe that sat just bellow her eye brows and just above her blue eyes and was wearing an over sized System Of A Down band T-shirt that said 'FUCK THE SYSTEM' on it and blue tights with purple sneaker boots ( A/N I can't remember what they're called), and she was sitting behind a piano; other than the T-shirt she definitely didn't look like the bad ass Matt and Mihael had said she was. She started to sing and she sounded amazing,

'Stay low.  
>Soft, dark, and dreamless,<br>Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
>I hate me,<br>For breathing without you.  
>I don't want to feel anymore for you.<p>

Grieving for you,  
>I'm not grieving for you.<br>Nothing real love can't undo,  
>And though I may have lost my way,<br>All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
>Lie cold in the ground like you.<p>

Halo,  
>Blinding wall between us.<br>Melt away and leave us alone again.  
>The humming, haunted somewhere out there.<br>I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,  
>Lie cold in the ground like you.<br>There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
>I'm coming for you.<p>

You're not alone,  
>No matter what they told you, you're not alone.<br>I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
>Lie cold in the ground like you did.<br>There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
>I know you remember me.<p>

I long to be like you,  
>Lie cold in the ground like you.<br>There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
>I'm coming for you.'<p>

I knew the song, it was 'Like You' by Evanescence, but I swear that Iris was even better than the original sing, she was amazing.

"Do you think Iris could teach me to sing like that?" I asked then started to twirl a piece of hair nervously. It's rather embarrassing but I love singing, it's actually a hobby of mine; in fact I've been singing with Aunty Miyu since I was young, but it's hard to know when you're any good when the only person who's ever heard you is 'slow'.

"Shut up twerp, you can't sing." Mihael said coldly or maybe it wasn't coldly but it just felt like it because it kind of hurt.

"HEY!" Matt snapped and gave Mihael an angry look. "How bout' we give'm a shot and then see if it's worth it!" Matt stated, grinning, obvious happy and proud of his 'good' idea. They both looked at me expectantly and I took a deep breath, but couldn't say anything.

"Well?" Mihael said then raised an eye brow.

So I took one more deep breath and sung,

'My name is Luka  
>I live on the second floor<br>I live upstairs from you  
>Yes I think you've seen me before<p>

If you hear something late at night  
>Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight<br>Just don't ask me what it was  
>Just don't ask me what it was<br>Just don't ask me what it was

I think it's because I'm clumsy  
>I try not to talk too loud<br>Maybe it's because I'm crazy  
>I try not to act too proud<p>

They only hit until you cry  
>After that you don't ask why<br>You just don't argue anymore  
>You just don't argue anymore<br>You just don't argue anymore

Yes I think I'm okay  
>I walked into the door again<br>Well, if you ask that's what I'll say  
>And it's not your business anyway<br>I guess I'd like to be alone  
>With nothing broken, nothing thrown<p>

Just don't ask me how I am _[X3]_

My name is Luka  
>I live on the second floor<br>I live upstairs from you  
>Yes I think you've seen me before<p>

If you hear something late at night  
>Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight<br>Just don't ask me what it was  
>Just don't ask me what it was<br>Just don't ask me what it was

And they only hit until you cry  
>After that, you don't ask why<br>You just don't argue anymore  
>You just don't argue anymore<br>You just don't argue anymore'

Mihael and Matt were both staring at me and they looked astonished. Mihael got off of the bed and walked over to me and hugged me, I gasped when he did.

"I love you man, seriously." I could hear Matt laughing in the background; I think I've found out how I'm going to make Mihael except me into his family, I just need the perfect song.

"OMG! He sounds like Justin Beiber!" Matt yelled from his place on the bed.

"I know!" Mihael said sounding like he was in tears, which I soon found out he was when he started crying on my shoulder while telling me which Linkin Park songs he wanted me to sing. Would Justin Beiber sound good singing Linkin Park?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrik dropped Mihael, Matt and I off at school. I'm so nerves, Mihael and Matt both promised they'd beat the crap out of anyone who touched their pressues cotton ball, but I still had my doubts.

We neared the music room where Mihael had said that their friend likes to practice (where else would she). We walked in the room and I could hear the most beautiful piano playing I'd ever heard and then I looked over to the piano and saw the girl from the computer sitting in front of it. Iris approached us and smiled kindly at me.

"Did you write that?" I asked Iris and gestured towards the piano to emphasise.

Iris smiled at me and said "Oh, yeah it's a working progress." She giggled nervously.

"This is my stepbrother, Near." Mihael said while putting his arm around me to emphasize who he meant. I smiled kindly to the girl standing in front of me, I've been a lot happier since an hour ago when Mihael started being nice to me.

"It's nice ta meet cha Near." Iris said and kindly smiled at me again, she definitely seems as nice as everyone says that she is.

"Okay so what's ya favourite band? Mine's System Of A Down, I love the song Policaly Lying Unholy Cowardly Killers, or P.L.U.C.K, but that's not my favourite song of theirs; I think their song Boom has a great meaning about human selfishness and the fact that we will do anything for money so that we can buy thing so that we can fill the emptiness inside us, even though that will never happen." Iris rambled, she certainly seems to have a really strong opinion about the sort of stuff this band sings about. Although I disagree with her, even though I would never say this out loud at the risk of upsetting her on my first impression, I actually believe that humans don't buy the latest things to fill emptiness but to fit in with the social standards, for example, if a teenage girl doesn't dress in the same clothes as the other teens her age the other girls will consider her an outcast. Am I making sense? (A/N I enjoy arguing with myself about SOAD, so I just thought I'd share one of my discussions)

"I don't really have a favourite band." I stated simply, once I had remembered her question.

"Oh, I see, so do you at least have a stage name? Mines BB as in Beyond Birthday my favourite criminal." Iris asked (or said), I finally see what Mihael meant when he said she was a bad ass. Just when I was about to answer her question with a simple 'no' Mihael answered for me.

"Snow flake sorta suits him, don't ya think?" Mihael said then smiled at me, Iris just laughed.

"Okay, Snow flake, I'm gonna teach you my all time favourite song 'The Light Before We Land', it was the theme song for Gunslinger Girl, but it has an even stronger meaning then it just being from my favourite show to me." (A/N I've forgotten the meaning)

Iris then walked over to the piano, where she was when we first entered the school music room, and started to play and sing.

"In cases such as these I'd like a hand

Don't wake me up without a master plan

With sight and sound becoming fragile

Don't you understand?

When things that once were beautiful

Are bland

And when I feel like I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in awhile

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of me

Haven for us

In truth there is no better place to be

Than falling out of darkness still to see

Without a premonition

Could you tell me where we stand?

I'd hate to lose this light

Before we land

And when I feel like I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in awhile

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of mine

Haven for us

Before we let euphoria

Convince us we are free

Remind us how we used to feel

Before when life was real

And when I feel like I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in awhile

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of mine

Haven for us"

Iris turned and smiled at us, I think she should be famous just for her smile. I wish there were more girls out there as beautiful and as talented as her. But her voice didn't fit the song.

**There's know pairing between Iris and Near so don't worry, and if there is I'll end it in time, promise.**

**I rambled too much in this chapter. Iris should have sung a Flyfeaf song instead of the delgados.**

**REVIEW WITH IDEAS!**


	6. Running away when evil comes back

**I TOOK SOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I HAD DIED OR SOMETHIN!**

It's been two months since I've started school and all is going well, Mihael, Matt, Iris and I are best friends and-

DING DONG! DING DONG!

The door bell suddenly started ringing, cutting off my silent narrations. I was sitting on the floor in Mihael and mine's shared bedroom room next to Mihael and Matt, we were reading through all the song suggestions Iris had wrote down that she thinks I would sound good singing.

Mihael suddenly got up and started tiptoeing down the hallway, Matt and I followed out of curiosity, and froze in horror at the beast standing in the doorway, waving a piece of paper in Adrik's face.

"Gimme my kid back! It says on da' sheet dat da' kid has to come with me!" My dad yelled, then gave Adrik an impatient glare.

"Yes I see, but Nate's happy here and I think he'd rather stay." Adrik stated, then took a step back in fear. My dad just looked angrier, he was just about ready to punch Adrik, but then he caught sight of me and he grinned, a sadistic look started forming in his eyes.

"I don't give a shit what the retard wants now I'm taken him home." Dad said, then pushed past Adrik and started to walk towards me; but then suddenly, when I was almost in dad's reach, Mihael grabbed my arm and he, Matt and I were running back towards our bedroom. When we reached the bedroom Mihael locked the door and pulled two backpacks out from under his bed, threw one towards me, and silently started packing the other.

It was obvious that we were running away, but regardless Matt looked at me confused. "Ehem" he cleared his throat and Mihael turned to him and gave him a genuinely curious look. "WHAT ABOUT ME! YOU'RE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER!" Matt yelled.

"Oh, did you wanna' come?" Mihael asked and tilted his head in question. Matt frowned and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"YOU'RE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER!" Matt yelled again while stomping his feet in a tantrum sort of way.

Mihael smirked "So is that a yes or a no?"

NNNN

We're walking down the highway now, after climbing out the window we made a run for it down the street, we sprinted flat out for about 15 minutes before we realized that no one was chasing us (weird) and slowed down.

I recognise the house on the corner, that's the place we're heading to. We walked to the side of the road and Mihael pushed the button on the side of the electricity poll and we waited for the little green man to appear to tell us that we could cross.

Once on the other side, we made our journey to the, oh so familiar house on the corner; the house I was at borrowing CD'S from last week, and this week will be borrowing money. Mihael walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, a rustling noise came from the inside as a response. When the door opened we were greeted with a girls smiling face.

"Good morning! So have you tried singing any of the songs I suggested for ya' yet?" Iris looked at me while she spoke and Mihael looked annoyed, maybe he has a crush on her? After a short period of time Mihael pushed Iris back through the door and we walked inside.

"We need money", Mihael explained, well sort of.

"For what?" Iris asked, she sounded across between worried and confused.

"NONE YA' BUSINESS! NOW HAND OVER DA' CASH!"Mihael ordered impatiently, sounding like he was robbing a 7-11. Iris looked sceptical, but she pulled out her wallet and handed over all her money without another word.

Iris sent me a smile as we left and I smiled back, poor Iris is all out of friends now. Mihael started to make his way back down the highway again, and Matt and I were confused, but regardless we followed him.

"Yo Mels, where we goin'?" Matt asked. Mihael pulled out a map that I didn't even know he had and pointed out a Motel that we could stay in.

"I honestly doubt that they would let children stay in a Motel alone." I explained to Mihael, he grunted with annoyance.

"Well than what do you suggest than, little brat!" Mihael asked, and I smiled and started twirling one of my white locks of hair around my finger.

NNNN

We walked down an alleyway I used to play in as a young child (A/N he can play in an alley but can't stand up to his father?), everything looked the same as when I was little. I stopped outside of a building, the windows were bordered up and the paint was pealing, but I knew old Johnny would still be living here.

I knocked on the door and waited until I could hear the rustling of someone moving around inside. We could hear the door being unlocked and I held my breath, after all, it had been years since I last saw the old guy. When the door was unlocked it swung opened and we were instantly greeted with the smiling face of my dear old friend Johnny Wammy. Johnny's tall, wears glasses, has a moustache, and is slowly losing his gray hair from the top of his head; he looks just like his twin brother, Quillish Wammy, which means he looks exactly how I remember.

"I'm pleased to see you again, Near." Johnny stated and then sent a smile towards my friends "So who are these nice looking young boys?" Johnny asked, and turned his full attention to Mihael and Matt.

"They're Mello and Matt, they are some acquaintances of mine." I stated in a monotone voice. It's been a while since I've called Mihael, Mello and it feels weird.

"WHAT THE HECK NEAR! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Matt screamed in a very distressed way, and started pulling at his own hair.

"Yeah what the hell, whiteout? What happened to brothers?" Mihael asked in an annoyed sounding tone, he then crossed his arms across his chest and lifted an eyebrow.

"May we please come in?" I asked Johnny, I ignored the two dimwits and turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

NNNN

Johnny set us up in the bunker out behind his home (his home is an old abandoned candy store) and told us that we could stay there for a few day, provided that we don't eat all of his food.

It's quite late now and Matt and Mihael are both in bed, but I can't sleep, I have a bad feeling.

NNNN

By this time, Adrik was at the police station anxiously waiting to speak to an officer about this whole custody ordeal and the whereabouts of his and his neighbour's children (meaning Matt). After a LONG argument with Chris (A/N Nate's dad, I decided to name him) about where the boys might have gone, Chris decided he had better things to do and left; which now leaves Adrik worried out of his mind about what sort of trouble his kids and their friend might have gotten themselves into.

"Hello my name is officer Yagami, what seems to be the problem?" A man in a suit, with glasses and a moustache asked ( A/N Ha, chief Yagami looks like a business man. Is Adrik at the right place?).

"My two sons and their friend have run away!" Adrik quickly and anxiously stated. Officer Yagami sighed and gave Adrik an empathetic look.

"I'm going to need you to remain calm and answer some questions for me. Can you do that?" Officer Yagami asked.

NNNNN

I gasped when I heard a gunshot coming from inside Johnny's house, but I became even more worried when I saw someone covered in blood descent from the house. Whoever it was that shot Johnny (I assume that's what happened) and was heading towards us didn't look too nice (A/N Near says this even though he can't see this man's face). I could hear him shaking the door handle and I think Mihael and Matt could too because they both woke up.

"Kto, chto?" Mihael mumbled as he got up and walked towards the door.

"OSTANOVITE!" I yelled at Mihael, I guess I' picked up some Russian lately!

Mihael froze in place and turned to look at me. I could tell that I was visibly shaking with fear and the look Mihael gave me made it even more obvious.

The man broke down the door, barged in and put his gun to Mihael's head.

**I'm really stuck now, I was gonna have them living on the streets but I can't write like that so I put this in and now I'm stuck! HELP!**

**my teacher read my story (creepy) and he though that Near was only 6 or 7.**

**kto, chto- ha, what**

**ostanovite- either stop or don't (I can't remember)**


	7. I wish this chapter was longer!

**SHIT! (please excuse my foul language) I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN **_**THAT**_** LONG!**

**I'm very sorry i took so long to update and I know how DEPRESSINGLY SHORT this is, but I have an excuse! I've had alot of assinments at school that I have to pass and the unfinished project are just pileing up and I guess I forgot to make time to write.**

**this chapters not what I had in mind but it's very close and it's a mericale I even wrote this. I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON!**

The man holding the gun stared at Mihael through a long black fringe and black contact lenses. Mihael stared back at the man with pleading eyes, as if he was waiting for the bullet but begging the man for it to never come . . . . And it didn't. The bullet never came and I found that the man's gaze was now locked on me.

The man brought his gun slowly down to his side but kept a firm grip on it as he began to approach me. Suddenly I found myself frozen; all I was capable of was staring back at those soulless eyes and examining the man's scar ridden face. His emotionless expression didn't change as he brought his hand up to the side of me face, then let it fall back to his side as though he wasn't sure what to do, this frightened me.

Man's POV

His skins so pale, his eyes are as soulless as a black abyss, he looks just like . . . . Just like _him._ He looks just like the one who I almost beat, I almost broke . . . . The one who broke _me_. The numbers are burning so bright right now and I can, so clearly, see the seconds ticking away above his head, I'm supposed to kill him and theirs know way out of that.

5, 4, 3….

I moved my hand up until the gun was firmly pressed against his head, my hand moved to the trigger, I prepared to pull it, but the numbers were so bright, I began shaking, his numbers aren't normal. I didn't shoot him and the numbers began to increase at a rapid speed. I didn't kill him, and now I can't. I never hesitate if the life spans are almost out, not even with children, and if I don't kill them they die anyway, so what makes this kid so special? He should have died and he didn't. This boy isn't normal.

Nears POV

The man turned around and walked back towards the door, but before he left, a bloody hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone, he then through it in Mihael's direction, and left without word, he left.

**Beyond (that's who the man is) was not sopposed to leave so soon, I'm so lazy!**


	8. Going home

**SORRY! Same excuse as last time (excuses, excuses), no but my besties and I had a fight and so I had no friends for a while and I was depressed and I didn't want to drag down my story was all. ALL GOOD NOW!**

Mihael used the phone to call the police and explain the situation, and we were all delighted to hear about how furious Adrik was. We didn't tell them about the phone just in case the man from earlier decided to call us, the man terrified me but for some reason I could sense that he wasn't planning on hurting me, and he might even help me. Or maybe I'm just desperate.

Xxxxxxxx

"What were you boys thinking?" Adrik asked with his arms crossed and giving us a glare that was going to give me nightmares. Now I see where Mihael gets it from.

"I just didn't want to go." I replied quietly, staring at my feet nervously.

Adrik bent down so that he was at eye level with me (I'm surprisingly short) and kindly smiled at me. "If there is any real reason why I shouldn't send you home than please tell me so that I can help you."

I felt my eyes start to swell up with tear and m breathing grow heavy. "I-I just don't want to leave."

Adrik smiled again and put his arms out; I lent forwards and gave him a hug, trying hard not to cry.

"Near, tell him why you really don't want to go back with him." I heard Matt say from behind me and my stomach started to churn at the thought of telling Adrik, what would he think of it?

"I can't." I whispered, and Matt took a step forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nate, just tell him." Mihael said, still standing behind me.

I took a deep, shaky breath and whispered. "No"

Xxxxxxx

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,

IDIOT!

Was what was going through my head as I sat in my room at my old house. Alone.

"NATE GET YOURE ASS OUT HEAR!" BANG BANG BANG BANG!

I've got my door locked and am sitting on the floor waiting for the door to fly off its hinges, just for something to do.

'_This time you won't be heard  
>You are gonna burn<br>It's funny how the table,  
>how the table turns'<em>

Mihael had given the mobile phone that man had given us to me before I left, he told me to call him if I got into any trouble, for the time being we're pretending that the phone didn't come from a murderer. The phone was ringing loudly, other than the last two lines the song seemed to fit me pretty well, I'll have to be sure to look the song up if I live long enough to find a computer.

I flicked up the lid to the crimson flip phone and pressed the green button. "Hello?" I asked.

"Nate River."

"Yes?" How did the stranger know my name? Who IS he. As if he read my mind I got an instant response.

"You may call me B. Don't worry I am your ally."I was scared out of my wits, my dad was atempting to punch a hole in my bedroom door and there was some creep on the phone claiming to be my ally.

"Who's making all that noise?" B asked from the other end of the line.

"That's just my dad attempting to snap my door in half with his fists." I replied (or maybe dead paned).

"Is he going to hurt you?" the B asked with interest.

"Probably, I don't care." It was the truth, without Mihael or Matt around I really don't feel up to the task of living anymore.

"If he's hurting you perhaps you wouldn't mind some help punishing him?" was that a threat? Was he threatening my dad?

"Alright"

Xxxx

Mello's P.O.V

"grrrrrr" I growled like a dog as I paced back and forwards.

"Mello stop, you're making me dizzy." Matt complained as he watched me pace around from his place on, what used to be, my stepbrothers bed.

"Shut up Matt!" I yelled, I'm so frustrated with him not taking things seriously! For god fucking sacks! Nate could be dead by now! No, I would not think that way, Nate's alive and well, or at least that's what I'm gonna keep telling myself.

Xxxx

Near's P.O.V

"Give me a reason why not to adopt in this way,  
>or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins.<br>Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,  
>maybe I overlooked something fatal for me."<p>

I sung to myself as I tried in vain to fall asleep, the anime that Iris used to make me watch had some really lovely ending theme songs, the banging had stopped a few hours ago and I was told if love my room that much then maybe I'd like to remain in there for the next two days. B never showed up, I don't know why I was expecting him to anyway.

I miss Mihael, Matt and Adrik.

Xxxxxxx

P.O.V

Mihael had been lying on his bed for an hour now, just staring at the ceiling through the darkness, when he heard his dad calling him.

"Wha'd ya wont?" he asked.

"Come on Mihael, I know I taught you better English then that." His dad commented before entering his son's room and handing him the phone.

"Yellow?"

"Mihael, please can you come to my house. I'd like someone to talk to, and please bring Matt as well."

Mihael nodded, forgetting that he couldn't be seen through the phone, then hung up, he immediately started to dial Matt's number. It's gonna be a long night.

**I think I'm finally making some progress with this story.**

**Sorry I'm too lazy to proof read.**


	9. Near's saved and Matt's so dead

**Sorry I took so long to update! stupid school took my laptop for 6 weeks and so i didn't have access to a computer :(**

Nate's P.O.V

I heard a knock on my window and walked over to it, looking out I could see a man in what looked to be a black cloak, I tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge, so I decide that I just couldn't be bothered with this anymore and went back to bed.

A few minutes later I heard the sound of glass smashing; I looked up and saw a black mass with red eye's staring at me.

"Nate."

I sat up and examined him properly, looking passed the hood. "B." (. . . . )

Mello P.O.V

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

I don't know how other teens do it, gotta' give those American potheads credit, although I guess this is why there are always trees outside the bedroom windows of the teens on TV. I'm currently hanging from the water pipe running up the side of my house and my shirts caught on a stray vine, I'd forgotten how big my house was when I decided to climb out the window, idiot.

Thank God! I then saw Matt waltz into my driveway and up to my house. "Matt! Matt!" I called out to him and waved a hand in the air to get his attention, the other hand being used to hold onto the side of my house for dear life. I really didn't want to rip my shirt

Matt gave me a curious look but seemed to be making no effort to get me down from the side of the house. Eventually I cracked it with him and through a shoe at his head, I'd expected him to dodge it like he usually did but this time he just kind of stood there and ended up getting hit right in the nose by my flying shoe. "owwwww" he whined in a nasally voice, gripping his now very sore nose. "Fine then, I won't get you down, I'll just go see Nate all by myself and tell him that you couldn't make it because you were too busy being an asshole!"

"DAMMIT MATT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at him. Then fear shot through me as I heard the houses front door open and the porch light turned on.

"Mihael are you out there?" I heard my dad ask, he knew me too well, and saw Matt dive behind a bush as my dad turned the corner.

"Matt, I can see you, please come out." Matt admitted defeat and climbed out from behind the bush with his hands up, like how he's gonna' look when the FBI finally track his IP address and get him for all the stolen data (data for unreleased video games) he's been collecting over the years (he's very talented).

"Thank you, now where's Mihael?" he questioned, Matt sighed and pointed up at me, still hanging from one arm on the side of the house, with my shirt still attached to the vines the I'm gonna chop off when I get the chance.

"Mihael, why do you want to go see Nate so badly?" My dad asked, whilst stifling a laugh (he's so cruel) as he started climbing up the vines to get me down, maybe the vines _can_ stay. I sighed, there's no way out of this without radding out Nate's dad, why am I protecting that bastard anyway?

Just as I was about to blurt it all out Matt casually said, "Because he wants to confess to'm" my face went completely red, as did my fathers and luckily we were already on the ground otherwise he probably would have dropped me.

My dad took a deep breath; looked at me and said "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Nate's P.O.V

B seemed nice, he taught me some new games, some of which were very dark but I guess that doesn't matter because I won't be playing them again anyway. B agreed to wait with me for Mihael and Matt to arrive so that they can take me away from my house whilst he 'takes care of' the issues I'm having with my father. I can't stay here while my father's killed, I'm still haunted by the fact that I was here while my mother was being murdered (the police are still investigating it), but the fact that my mother was killed by this monster is the exact reason my father needs to die (A/N I can't believe how OOC Near is!).

"What the heck happened here!" We suddenly heard Matt's unmistakable voice at the window. "Who the hell is _he! _And what did he do to the window!" Matt asked in some form of shocked irritation (I think that's the emotion).

"where's Mihael?" I asked, completely ignoring his questions.

"Couldn't make it, his dad caught him climb'n out the window and sent him back to his room, c'mon where gonna' go back to his house since he couldn't come here." Matt looked over at B curiously. "Is he comin' to?" He asked, pointing at B.

"No, he's going to stay here and kill my father."

Matt stared at me for a while, laughed, then helped me out of the window.

Xxxx

When we got back to Mihael's house (after struggling through the challenge of climbing through his bedroom window), I collapsed back onto my old bed and smiled, it's good to feel safe again.

"so Melza, you mind explaining why you were gonna visit Near?" Mihael look really confused and I was just happy to hear the use of my nickname again.

"Matt, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

"Ya know, that thing you told your dad that you wanted to tell Near." Mello glared and Matt snickered.

"Matt _you_ said that, and it was just a really shitty cover up for why I was sneaking out." Mello replied and Matt grinned anyway.

"Was not! You think I don't see the way you look at Near! You love him! Admit it!" Matt yelled in Mihael's face and Mihael turned red with anger (I think).

"AM NOT!" Mihael screamed and pounced on Matt, trying to strangle him. Despite having almost no clue what was going on I ran over to pull Mihael off of Matt. Once Mihael had calmed down and Matt's throat felt like it was in working condition once again, Matt turned to me and casually asked:

"What would you say if Mihael confessed to you?"

I thought for a moment about it, I'd never thought about Mihael that way before, what would I say? Was Matt really serious? I averted my eyes from theirs. "I don't know."

**I hated that chapter, dunno why, I just hated it, almost as much as I hated the first chapter! :(**

**RE-WRITE/EDIT IS COMPLETE! I MAY DICIDE TO UPDATE THIS STORY NOW! **


	10. I hate my laziness

**Yay! Last chapter! I know that this chapter is kind of sucky (I just really wanted to finish this story) but if I have time (since I have plans for other stories) I may re-write it/add more to it. Man, I've been writing this for almost two years, how lazy am I? Huh? Glad it's over, however, if you do have any suggestions for this story they are welcome and if you're lucky/I like you're idea I may reconsider continuing this story. After all I hate the ending.**

* * *

><p>Near P.O.V<p>

I had trouble sleeping last night; I know I shouldn't dwell on something so minuscule with such seriousness, especially not if Mail said it, but the thought wouldn't leave my mind. I even ended up wasting time watching Mihael sleep!

This morning Matt didn't come over, so it was just Mihael and I. We sat on our respective beds and just stared at each other, it was obvious that he was also disturbed (probably more like embarrassed) by Matt's behaviour and question to me last night. He sighed "So . . . ."

Mello began, clearly just trying to get me to start a conversation to ease the awkward and maybe a little boring silence. Since he seemed eager enough to chat I guess I could always try again to voice my thoughts, it's not like that always backfires or anything like that (never).

"So, is it true?" I asked, Mihael gave me a confused look. I took in a deep breath, than slowly exhaled it, trying to draw out the inevitable as long as possible, "That you like me." I searched his face for a reaction, but he didn't seem effected by my question, more like he was expecting it, this gave me a sense of relief.

"Of course I like you, you're my brother." Mihael laughed, he had totally missed my point. I felt like face palming.

"No, Mello, I mean," I drew in another breath, that familiar sense of fear engulfed me, it was obvious that he would avoid the subject unless I said it straight out. "Do you love me, in the sense that Matt spoke of last night." The smile dropped from Mihael's face and for some reason that almost brought tears to my eyes. I was scared of his reaction.

"Oh," Mello said, he sounded disappointed; it was now more than obvious that he was avoiding the subject."

"Well?" Now that I'd asked him I couldn't just leave myself hanging.

"Look does it even matter!?" Mihael suddenly snapped, glaring at me, because I wasn't expecting it the volume of his voice caused me to flinch back it fear. Mihael saw this and lent back a little, he began glaring at the ground instead of me and asked, "Does it even matter, you don't know so does it matter if I do?"

At first I didn't know what he was talking about, and then I remembered last night.

FLASHBACK

_"What would you say if Mihael confessed to you?" Matt casually asked._

_I thought for a moment about it, I'd never thought about Mihael that way before, what would I say? Was Matt really serious? I averted my eyes from theirs. "I don't know."_

END FLASHBACK

Mihael must be upset because I couldn't give him a straight answer, "I think I could love you." I stated honestly, my face going red in the process. At my words, Mihael's head shot up, disbelief and doubt written all over his face.

"What?" He asked after a moment, I really didn't want to have to repeat myself.

"I said," I gulped, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than before. "I could love you." I hesitantly looked up to meet those icy blue eyes of my stepbrother, and he smiled.

"I think I could love you too."

He got off of his bed, hesitantly made his way over to mine and sat down. We stared at each other for a while, trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. I hadn't taken the time to notice it before, but Mihael is gorgeous; his eyes are so fierce and yet so gentile when he looks at me, his hair and facial features are feminine and yet he's still so masculine. Before I knew it, it seemed that Mihael and I had both simultaneously lent in for a kiss, an amazing and intoxicating kiss.

Yep, I definitely love him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Even though at this moment in time this story is complete, if you have any suggestions for this story they are welcome and if you're luckyI like you're idea I may reconsider continuing this story. After all I hate the ending. I really do. A lot.****

****Thank you DarkAngelJudas for all of your help! Without you I probably wouldn't have gotten past chapter 2 :) (that rhymed) ****


	11. Welcome to Wammy's

**I've decided to try and move my plot out of AU. This is set roughly 2 months after the previous chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Near's POV<p>

_A man's scream echoed through the house, Mihael was the first to hear it and ran from our bedroom, as he opened the door I heard it too. We ran down the hallway and into the kitchen where we were greeted by a horrific sight. My aunty was lying limp on the floor and Adrik was beside her, gripping his stomach. There was blood all over the room and he was screaming something to Mihael and I but I couldn't hear him, in fact I couldn't even move. I just stood there for what felt like forever, not moving or breathing and just staring. I was awoken from my daze by Mihael violently pulling on the back of my shirt in an effort to get me out of the room. "Mihael." I whispered as I looked up at the attacker, a man with a black trench coat and red eyes. B looked at me and laughed, I felt like throwing up, this was my fault._

"_What? You did think my assistance was free did you? It's their time anyway."_

I sucked in a sharp breath as I opened my eyes, I glanced over at Mihael who was giving me a worried look. "You alright?" He asked as he ran his fingers threw my hair reassuringly, I nodded and looked out the window. The car was nearing a large open gate; after it passed through the gate I could see children playing, a little girl who had just been playing with a skipping rope approached the car and smiled at me through the window, I just stared blankly back at her.

Quillish came around to the side of the car and opened the door. "Welcome to Wammy's house!" Squeaked out the brunette girl, I regarded her with a brief 'thank you' as I exited the vehicle then stood beside it and waited for my step brother/boyfriend to join me. As Mihael climbed out of the car the girl's eyes widened and she began to blush. "U-um good morning, m-my names, uh," She was interrupted by another old man clearing his throat, he then turned from his place in front of the stairs and bellow the door and started to ascend back up them, Johnny's brother gestured for us to follow. Mihael didn't even spare the blushing girl a glance as we walked past her and into the mansion.

We looked around as we wondered up the stairs and down the winding halls of our new home; I wandered to myself how many children live and had lived in this building. We reached the end of the hall where a polished wooden door stood and the man that we were following opened it and invited us to step inside. "Make yourselves comfortable." He told us, gesturing to two wooden chairs stationed in front of a desk staked full with papers and books. The office floors carpet was a cream colour with a large crimson rug covering the large empty carpet space between the door and the desk, the walls were covered with full book shelves that were made of the same type of wood as the desk and the chairs. All in all it was a rather stylish and elegant room.

The old man sat down at the desk. "So, Nate River and Mihael Keehl, welcome to Wammy's house. My name is Roger, I'm this orphanages' current supervisor." Roger went on to explain about L, succession and the need for an alias, as he spoke Mihael began to look increasingly enthusiastic and optimistic about the situation. "Watari picked these out for you." Roger slid two pieces of paper across the desk; I picked up the one in front of me. It contained my name, birthday and year of birth, my resent school photo and under alias, Near. My beau examined his too, but he didn't look at all happy about what it said.

"Why 'Mello'?" Mihael asked the supervisor glumly, he never liked it when Matt called him that, so there's no doubt that he didn't want everyone else calling him by that either. Roger smiled kindly at him.

"He wanted to choose something that neither of you would forget."

NNNN

As soon as the door was closed Mello grinned widely at me, "Can you believe this! _We're_ L's successors!" Mello almost yelled, it nearly seemed as though he were happy about his father death, although I knew that wasn't the case it still irritated me how happy 'Mello' was. As we walked I looked over the time table that Roger had given us, trusting Mello to stop me when we reached our room, Roger had told us that it was straight down this hall. I felt Mello's hand rap around my waist, his hands were sweaty and I could tell that he had been nervous earlier. He stopped us in front of a door and pulled out his key to open it, "Hey, I wonder what Matt's up to, we haven't seen him since the funeral." Mello said as we walked into the room, I just shrugged.

The room looked like your average shared room with a bathroom connected to it, it had two beds, one desk and two cupboards. "What's so exciting about succeeding L?" I asked, I claimed the bed closer to the window, knowing that Mello would want the one nearest the bathroom; he looked at me as if I were stupid.

"L's the greatest detective in the world! He's dedicated his life to justice, tracking down people like the assholes who killed our parents and punishing them." Mello Explained passionately, I shivered at the mention of my father.

"L's great, but why should we want to _be_ L?" I sat down on the end of my bed facing Mello, whilst I waited for an answer I absent mindedly begun twirling my hair around my finger.

"But isn't it obvious! Because then we can track down the bastard who killed my dad and anyone else does the same thing!" Mello threw his fist into the air in a very Matt like motion to emphasise his determination.

"But they should of court him by then." I pointed out, Mello face palmed at me.

"Jeez, shut up Near! That's not what's important! We'll be helping people, I wanna do that." Mello sat on the edge of his bed across from me and I smiled at him.

"So you want to be L then?" I asked.

"Yep!" Mello happily replied, then flopped back onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Johnny? sounds like he talked about Near. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
